Shadow's Random Pokemon Adventure
by ShadowBlade40
Summary: My adventure in the World of Pokemon. Traveling through the Sinnoh region, trying to establish a new branch of Team Rocket, while dealing with those galactic losers. Mary Sue/SI. Godlike!OC


The sun was shining bright in the sky, illuminating the city scape covering and the citizens in a beautiful light that gave them energy for their busy days. The sun was shown especially well in the center of town, where no large building could take any of the light away. In this small safe haven from the city was a manor with a beautiful garden out front with pathways leading around the garden and into the manor, but this is not what we are here to see, for out back of the manor was a field separated into two halves by a line and circle in the middle, drawn in chalk. On both sides were two teenagers both staring at each other, their gazes hard and unwavering. Near the sides of the field were two sets of bleachers holding a large sum of people some as young as nine and some as old as thirty, both men and women, all wearing uniforms.

The two young students in the center were no exceptions both wore dark blue, button up dress shirts with black jackets that held a school badge. The girl with dark brown hair wore her jacket open and her shirt untucked and had a blue skirt on with spats on under; on her legs were knee high socks with brown loafers on her feet. The light brown haired boy kept both his jacket and shirt properly buttoned up and even had a tie to boot, he wore black dress pants and black loafers.

The bleachers were filled with chatter as the boys goofed around with each other and the girls prattled onward, however both were soon silenced by a woman coming forward, stepping in between the two students, gaining their attention too. The woman wore a red dress jacket, with a similar pin to the students, and a red skirt that showed off her legs with red high heels on her feet. She had a very beautiful face with slick red lips and wide brown eyes; her face framed by her brunette hair that was held up by a hairband. She brought a small microphone with her and as she entered the center stage she brought it up to her mouth and gave a smile as she addressed the students, "Everyone, if I could have your attention… Welcome to the grand finale of the tournament that we have been hosting the past month. We've seen many amazing battles, we have seen contestants pushed to their limits, but these two stand above the rest with their skills and determination. Both have won every battle they have had in the tournament with little effort. What will happen when two titans duke it out for the final match? Let us watch and find out, but first to give the names of our two champions. Firstly, the young man who showed no mercy, male or female, child or adult. The one who conquered the right section of the bracket! It's Kyle Numeri!"

The announcer woman raised her right arm and swept it down to indicate the young brunette boy. The crowd began to cheer and Kyle seemed to get rather bashful as he put a hand on his hip and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The woman brought her hand back to her side as the crowd calmed down, "And finally we have the girl that swept everyone sideways, never losing a single pokemon! The girl who decimated the left bracket! Yuri Kuronagi!"

Just like with Kyle, the crowd lit up with applause and the occasional cat call for Yuri. Unlike Kyle, Yuri just seemed to get more boisterous with the applause, using both hands to wave for the crowd as she bounced on her feet with a giant grin on her face.

The woman held her hand up with her palm open to get the crowd to quiet down, "Now, now, quiet down all… I will explain the rules for this battle, up until now it was a one v. one until three knockouts. However, seeing as this is the final event, we have decide to make it an all out match, that's right, no knockout limit. They have their full party at their disposal. This will be surely a battle for the ages! So without further adieu, let's get ready to battle!" The crowd exploded as the woman checked on both students, "Both of you bring out your first pokemon."

The two nodded, quickly getting serious, they both pulled out a ball from the belt they had under their jackets. As they threw the balls, two unique monsters popped out in white light. From Yuri's ball came a small fox like monster with brown fur and a beige cream color for the tip of its tail and the large fur mane it has on its neck, on its face was a small snout that looked like it was giving of an adorable smile and it has giant brown eyes that just melts hearts. From Kyles ball came a giant mantis like monster with primarily green coloring on the exoskeleton and a pale yellow on the parts of its body not covered by the exoskeleton; on the creatures back were four small wings that with the same pale yellow coloring; unlike normal mantises, which have small arms, this creature had scythe like appendages extending from the creatures elbows; its head was almost reptilian in the way that it was shaped, with narrow eyes and a large maw, and on the back were three protruding spikes.

"Alright everyone, with Kyle calling out Scyther and Yuri calling out Eevee as their respective first pokemon, we now may begin the first match!" She walked near the edge of the field and raised her hand, "Both trainers ready? Then allow for the Final Match between Kyle Numeri and Yuri Kuronagi to begin… GO!"

She brought her hand down, signaling for the match to begin and immediately Scyther charged at Eevee, ready to get the battle over already. Despite seeing the giant bug dashing straight at it, Eevee held perfectly calm and so did Yuri, both standing there waiting.

Suddely Kyle yelled from his spot, "Scyther, use slash on Eevee!" The Scyther, now withing Eevee's range, pulled one of its arms back to prepare for the slice attack. As the arm scythe came near Eevee's body dropped to the ground to dodge, and after it passed over Eevee leapt at Scyther with its tiny mouth open, but suddenly from its teeth grew bigger, jagged purple teeth, indicating the use of the dark type move Bite. Eevee aimed for the insect's neck but it was able to lean slightly out of the way only getting bitten in the shoulder, but that was all Eevee needed, after all bugs were weak to dark.

The Scyther was imperially stunned due to the type weakness, leaving it open as Eevee disengage its bite and swung its, now glowing white, tail at the bug. Scyther was sent flying from the impact, but Eevee began to chase after the bug while it was being batted away; using Quick Attack, Eevee appeared under the bug and smashed its tail into the bug again, but this time it sent the upwards. The light on Eevee's tail dissipated leaving Eevee standing under the shooting bug, slowly Eevee pointed its face upward, as darkness began to condense in front of Eevee's open mouth. Scyther began to descend to the ground, and Eevee jumped in the air to meet it halfway; as the fox pokemon got above Scyther, it launched the amassed Shadowball down at Scyther. The ball hit Scyther in the abdomen causing both the attack and the pokemon to shoot towards the ground, where they both impacted heavily enough to upturn dirt and create a cloud. Eevee landed on the ground in front of the cloud graceful as it held its head high; all the students in the stands, as well as the announcer and Kyle, watched in rapt attention as the dust cleared from the area… Their waiting was rewarded with the site of Scyther flat on the ground clearly passed out from the abuse that transpired a few seconds ago.

The students were in awe of Eevee's power, but Kyle was gritting his teeth from the sight of his Scyther hurt so bad, 'Damn… how can an Eevee be so powerful!? No wonder they said she 'Decimated' the other bracket… This kind of skill is absurd.' He then reached for Scyther's pokeball to call back the knocked out pokemon.

As he did this, the announcer once again spoke up, "What a quick battle! Eevee has successfully knocked out Scyther, Yuri is the first round winner! Truly, we are seeing the best in action here today, folks! Now that the first round is over, will you please choose your second Pokemon, Kyle?" Kyle nodded before producing a second ball from his belt, which reveal his second pokemon: a small humanoid creature with blue skin and a tail, oddly enough you could see the small creatures ribs; although its head is humanoid, its face is rather flat with a wide mouth and small slits for a nose, its eyes were big and the irises were of a red pigment, and on its head were three strange, fin like brown protrusions. "Ah, we get to see Kyle's signature Machop, the pokemon that overtook a lot of the competition! It may have the type advantage, but will it be able to overcome the skill that Eevee possesses!? Let's find out… Round two, Start!"

The woman signaled the start and rather than wait like last time, Eevee rushed straight at the Machop with its tail already glowing. Kyle, knowing how this would end, quickly got into action, commanding Machop, "You have to use all your strength to catch its tail, then follow it up with a Seismic Toss!"

Machop nodded its head and braced its legs for impact, and then as Eevee came into range, it held its hands out, catching the glowing Iron Tail. The Machop's legs buckled as it slid back a few inches, but it pushed through the shock of the strong attack and began to spin its torso to begin the inertia needed for a seismic toss. Eevee could do nothing as Machop twirled it around like an olympian with the hammer toss, which he eventually released causing the Eevee to go flying in the air.

Kyle nodded happily at the setup, "Good job, Machop, now start focusing for a Focus Punch!" And as it was told, the Machop pulled its arm back as the fist began to faintly glow. Eevee soon reached the apex of the upwards momentum and the Machop's fist grew brighter and brighter… 'A little more...' Kyle thought as the Eevee began to descend towards the ground, 'Almost...' The Eevee began to grow ever close to the ground where Machop stood, when Machops fist began to glow more vibrant than ever. Kyle seeing his chance gave Machop the signal to attack, "NOW, USE FOCUS PUNCH!"

Machop began to punch upwards to meet Eevee on its decent, the light leaving a trail behind where the hand went. As Eevee drew close to the ground, its face, which seemed to be scrunched from pain, suddenly gained a giant grin as a green sphere encompassed the fox. Due to the power behind the punch, Machop could do nothing as it rammed its fist into the shield, causing pain to rack it arm, which the Eevee used as a springboard to get away from the Machop, landing in front of Yuri.

Kyle was now practically sweating, no one had push him so hard, so fast, 'To think that she taught Eevee Protect… Where did she get the TM for that…?' He didn't have much time to ponder, as Eevee began to charge again, its teeth enlarging from the use of Bite. This time he could do less to counter the assault, seeing as his Machop's right arm was more than likely unusable from the pain it was in, so he had to do something drastic, something risky… 'Think, Kyle, think…' the Eevee became ever closer eager for revenge from the throw… revenge… Revenge. Kyle's posture became rigid, as a new idea struck him that could defeat the powerful Eevee, "That's it! Machop, you're gonna have to trust me here buddy… I need you to tank the hit!" Machop seemed hesitant, but ultimately nodded and groggily tensed its body for the attack.

Eevee, seeing the Machop's weak excuse for a block, picked up speed and, just like with Scyther, leapt for the neck of the injured pokemon; at this point, even if Machop wanted to dodge, he couldn't, he was locked into Kyle's plan. As the Eevee's teeth sank into the poor pokemon's neck, blood began to gush and run in a manner akin to a water sprinkler. Machop let out a very loud cry that caused all in the stands to cringe and feel a bit of regret for letting the battle continue. The announcer was about to call the match, when Kyle yelled out his final order to Machop, "Now, give all you got for the final blow! USE REVENGE!" The audience went dead silent as Machop grabbed onto Eevee with its still useable hand, holding Eevee in front of it by the scruff of the fur collar. Suddenly, the Machop's limp arm ignited in a blaze of red power, as the rest of its body was shaking and sweating profusely. The Eevee now began to panic, attempting to wiggle free from the vice grip of Machop with fear in its giant eyes, but to no avail, Machop slowly began to pull its arm up, preparing for the deliverance of all the pain it felt twofold.

As it held the Eevee, steam began to waft off Machop's fist and, despite the shaking of its body, the fist held firm, never jostling from the pressure of the attack. And finally, Machop released a deep and powerful war cry as it shot its powered up fist directly at Eevee's face, which distorted the air from the power behind the swing. The audience could do little other that gasp from shock as Eevee was propelled off the field from the impact, causing it to crash into several trees at it made its trip through the air. Soon however, it came to a stop as it crashed directly into the wall of the garden's fence, flattening out the Eevee's body into a cross with its limbs stretched out. As one looked at the Eevee one could easily identify the burn marks on its face from the heat of the attack, as well as several parts of its small body contorted into odd angles due to the impact with the trees and the wall.

Everyone was quiet as a now crying Yuri returned her Eevee to its pokeball. Slowly she turned back to look around, where she saw everyone staring at her. Looking back towards Kyle, she saw that he was torn between happiness and shame; she lowered her head, as she began to give a soft clap for his victory. Slowly, claps began to come from a few in the crowd, soon others joined in and before long the entire audience began to cheer as loudly as possible for the amazing fight that they just witnessed.

Kyle began to look around at all the people cheering and Yuri smiling sadly while still clapping, he couldn't help himself as he ran forward and engulfed Machop in a hug, "You did it Machop!" He then took notice of how exhausted Machop was and proceeded to pull out a pokeball, "Sorry to make you work so hard, buddy. Have a good long rest."

Slowly Machop was pulled into the ball with a faint red light, as the announcer walked forward to address the students, "My, my! Never in my life have I seen a battle so intense. Eevee continued to showcase incredible skill, but Machop had the fierce determination to push through the pain and seize victory from the jaws of defeat! But enough recap… Seeing as how both pokemon are unusable, we will have both trainers bring out their next po-"

As she was about to call for the two to prepare for the next round, she was suddenly cut off by Yuri who shouted a proclamation to the announcer, "Ma'am... I'm sorry, but I forfeit!"

The announcer stopped dead in her tracks, taken aback by Yuri's declare of resignation, "I-I'm sorry, but uh… It s-seems that Yuri has given up the match…" She seemed at a loss for words, never expecting one of the finalists to forfeit, "Yuri, um, if you could, please tell us why you are resigning."

Yuri seemed embarrassed by the question, her cheeks reddened and her posture scrunched up, like she was trying to become as small as possible, "W-well, I actually only have one pokemon… I know the rules said to 'only apply if you have a team', but I wanted to show how strong Eevee was…"

"I-I see… Um well… Sorry all, I had promised you an all out battle, but… due to complications, it seems that the winner is Kyle! While this might not have been the most dramatic finish, it is definitely awe inspiring to think that someone, within such a short time, could achieve such skill. She may have broken rules set by our school, but Yuri has demonstrated to us what hard work can do, and that is what our school was built for! Our school was founded by a man who wanted youth to be ready for the Pokeworld, our building was donated by a man who had no reason to believe in such a dream but did so anyways, our school is a foundation for the hard work of every individual! So for this, everybody give a round of applause for __both__ of our champions today! YURI AND KYLE!"

Once again, the audience erupted into applause, many older individuals nodding at the message and many children looking on in inspiration. Yuri, who was now standing in the center of the stage along with Kyle and the announcer, was rendered speechless as she looked upon the crowd of cheering peers; she was brought out of this when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking to her right, she made eye contact with Kyle. He seemed to be a little awkward as her hazel eyes pierced his soul, the words he planned to say to her now useless as he stumbled through his statement, "H-hey, um… You… You did really well, um… battling. I got lucky that you uh… I mean, if you did have a full team I would be toast…" She seemed to blush at his compliment, "Just look at how well you trained Eevee, it didn't even need direction for the most part."

At this comment though, her mood seemed to spoil, her head dropping in self pity, "Maybe if I were more firm in training she would listen… I could've done better…"

He quickly held up his hands, waving them furiously in a self defensive motion, very aware of how his words effected her, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to put you down! I-I was just… uh, saying that you are a good t-trainer… and that your Eevee is, um… a-amazing!"

The more he stumbled though his sentence, the more Yuri sunk into depression, "You're just saying those things… If I truly were as good as you say, then I would have won… Eevee and I still have a long way to go."

"W-well, if that how you feel, then…" Kyle put his hand on the back of his head, trying to come up with something to make Yuri feel better. Suddenly, something came to him, since she cared so much about her strength, then if the person who beat her offers to help, she'd probably cheer up at the promise of becoming stronger, now to just word it right… "I mean… If you want, I can help you out! I'm pretty good at bonding with Pokemon! Getting Eevee to listen to ya will be a cinch!"

Slowly her head began to rise, as her look became more hopeful and lighthearted, "...really?"

He rapidly nodded his head, "Yeah! We can start whenever you like!"

A blush crept onto Yuri's face, as she gave a shy smile, "I'd love that… D-do you think we could start tomorrow?"

"SURE! Uh… I mean… Yeah, sure. I see ya tomorrow, then!"

Yuri's smile increased dramatically as he agreed to the meeting tomorrow, "Thanks a lot, Kyle!" She swiftly turned and began to walk away, but not before turning her head to look over her shoulder at Kyle and ask one more question, "Um… What's your dorm number, so that I can come over when I'm ready?"

Blushing Kyle pulled out a piece of paper, ready to write it down for her. As he scribbled it down he could help but celebrate to himself, _'_ _ _Man, today was awesome! I won the cup and now a cute girl wants me to help train her pokemon. My life is totally looking up now!"__

* * *

At the manor the nights were always dark, due to the fact that the front and back yards had no lights; the only light a student would get would be from their dorms and electronic devices, and for Kyle it was the former, as he stood up and night looking at a small piece of paper he held in his hand.

The note was simple, "WS-215", it was Yuri's room number. After he gave her is room number, she gave him hers before running off, presumably in embarrassment.

He sighed as he looked at his alarm, which read 01:35, he hadn't had a wink off sleep all night, he had been too caught up thinking about Yuri. Even when his friends took him out to celebrate his victory in the tournament, he couldn't get her out of his mind; the cheerful nature she had about her at all times, the sad moment she had that made him want to hug her, her cute looks, everything.

Looking back at his promise, he couldn't help but gulp down the nervousness in his throat. He really hoped that he could help her with her Eevee's obedience problem, or at the very least impress with his attempts.

He gripped the edge of the paper a bit rougher, _'_ _ _There I go again, being all unsure and scared… I need to man up, or she'll never like me."__ He looked back at the paper, with a tad bit of remorse at his frustration. His self-esteem issues have always held him back in the social scene, and he was getting sick of it, _'_ _ _Getting frustrated isn't going to solve anything, I just need to get over this and stop worrying about tomorrow. Everything is going to be fine… When I see her I'll act normal. I won't let my social anxiety get in my way. She. Will. Like. Me..."__

As he came to the end of his personal monologue, he slumped forward, unsatisfied with his own conviction, but before he could dwell on it he heard a knock on his door. A little confused he slowly made his way to the door of the dorm, "What the heck is someone doing here at this time of night?" As he came into range of the door he reached forward, taking hold of the handle, before lazily pulling it open to reveal who was standing behind.

This person was scrunched over with their hands hanging loosely to their sides, they were obviously female due to to the mounds on their chest. She was wearing a sky blue undershirt, and black pair of pants with black boots on her feet, and a large black hooded trench coat over the outfit. The coat's hood was up, and it had blood red lines going down the arms and lining the edge of the coat, as well as down the back of the hood forming two parallel arrows.

Her apparel threw him off a great deal, seeing as how the manor had a uniform program, even if it was after hours, but he didn't pay too much attention to that detail, simply desiring to get to why she knocked at such an hour, "Uh, hey… Who are you, and what could you possibly want at this ti-" But he was quickly silenced by his guest when she threw a quick sucker punch hitting him in the cheek and knocking him back into his room. Slowly, still dazed from the punch, he gathered his mind and began to get angry at his assailant, "What's the big idea punk!?"

He looked back up at where the woman was but was shocked at what he saw; the woman was now standing with her back to the now closed door of his room, all the meanwhile looking down on him. The thing that shocked him was the fact that he could see her face now, he could see her beautiful face, he could see her short hair that she swept to the side, he could see her captivating chocolate brown eyes. He knew her face… Yuri…

"Y-Yuri!?" he stumbled, even more thunderstruck than when he was punched, "What was that for!? A-and, why are you dressed like that?"

* * *

 ** **Switchs to my first person perspective****

* * *

Even at the first word, he began to irritate me, with his annoying stumbles in speech and pathetic backbone. And don't get me started on what he called me, Yuri… Oh how that name sent them wild. Not long after he said that name, I could hear them start to whisper, some whispered of jealousy, some whispered of envy, some whispered of vengeance. Though I didn't let their whispers effect me outwards, I kept my calm and spoke in a dominant, yet composed tone, "My name doesn't matter, but yours does; you are Kyle Numeri: age sixteen, blood type A, the son of Francis and Mary Numeri, a third year here at Kanto's school for young pokemasters… Anything that I've missed so far?"

His face twisted into a bewildered expression, most likely drifting in a sea of questions like: 'How did she know so much about me?' 'Why does she know so much?' 'Is she a stalker?' 'What did she expect from encountering me like this?' All these questions, but all he could muster was a pitiful, "W-what do you want from me, Yuri…?"

There he goes with that name again… I could feel them growing more restless, as their whispers soon grew to a simple speaking voice, not to loud, but still annoying all the same. I tried to keep calm again, but I could feel the frown on my face growing, "What do I want? I want that little gem your father found. You know the one that you got for the holidays last year?"

Kyle seemed lost. I guess he wasn't the brightest, after all, it was just a figure of speech… I waited for him to come to his senses, though not with bated breath, more subtle annoyance than anything. Slowly, he seemed to understand my words, as he gained a shocked expression on his face, "Y-you want my rare pokemon? B-but… why? He's not the best at battles, so he won't be too helpful… Besides, Yuri, d-didn't you want me to help you train?"

I growled as he spoke the name Yuri again.

I could feel the others growing annoyed at his frivolous use of the name. I could hear the speech slowly degrade into more angry tones, no long speaking of jealousy, but rather of hate. Finding my desire to silence my sisters growing, I quickly grabbed Kyle's shirt and shoved him into the wall, holding him there. "I do not have time for your silly questions boy! Now, tell me where it is before I start using… other measures to persuade you." As I spoke, I began to let out a tad bit of power, which manifested itself as shadows forming a coat of darkness.

He began to gulp lightly, in a futile attempt to foster some control over his emotions, so in response, I began to form wisps out of the darkness and brushed them on his skin in a seductive, yet predatory way, knowing that the odd juxtaposition of emotion would only make him feel a bigger lack of control. And sure enough, he began to crack, shaking his head and moving his body spasmodically, trying to get away from me and my darkness. "Please, please! Just let me go! I'm sorry that I beat you in the tournament, please don't take him from me!"

I couldn't help but to laugh at him, he was just so helpless, like a child. The fear in his voice, the panic in his bodily movement, the sadness and regret in his eyes, all tantamount to the look of a toddler who got caught doing something they shouldn't and was about to get spanked.

However, with these feelings of amusement, also came feelings of arousal, to see someone look so powerless, and to feel the power all for yourself, truly brought a sadistic satisfaction of orgasmic proportions.

Using my left hand, I grasp his face, forcing him to look at me as I speak, "I grow weary of your useless pleading. You will tell me where it is or..." Quickly sharpening one of my wisps of darkness, I pressed it against his neck, drawing out a bead of blood, "… I'll have to ****rip**** the information out of you… Piece. By. Piece."

The dam broke for him, as tears began to freely flow out of his eyes and he sputtered out a reply, "I-It's in the dresser in t-the corner… The t-t-third drawer… H-as a safe..."

As soon as the directions were given, I quickly threw him to the side as I made my way to the aforementioned dresser, which happened to sit next to his bed. Pulling open the bottom-most drawer revealed a small cuboidal safe with a mechanical four digit lock, though I paid little mind to it. I shot my dark tendrils forward having one enter through the small hole that the opening had and forcing open the box without any major hesitation. And inside was the objective, a pokeball that had a black top with an upside-down, yellow 'U' on it. Given how rarely ultra balls were used, it was safe to assume that this is the correct package, so I picked it up and turned back to face the downed Kyle, who was still weeping.

"Thank you for your cooperation, albeit how forced it was, but I am an honorable woman so your service will not go unawarded." Whipping out the pokeball that held the Eevee from my belt, I released the young kit, who still held all the injuries from the 'battle' earlier, but it had a black collar on its neck, "I believe this is how trainers do things these days, trading as it were. After all you said that Eevee was strong, so it should be more that equivalent for this little guy." I said, holding up the ultra ball for emphasis.

Slowly he looked up from his position to see the injured Eevee, and pulled it into his arms, as if to shield it from me any further, "Why…?" I blinked once, then twice, a little confused at whether he was questioning the trade or my actions in general, "Why did you do all this, Yuri?"

Once again my sisters rushed me, telling me to kill the young man in order to compensate for his misuse of the name. As I walked towards his downed body, I quickly calmed them, letting them know that he would receive his just desserts. Now that I was above him I gave him a sharp kick to the spine, as his body curled further around the Eevee, "Shut up, you dense faggot. My name isn't fucking Yuri, so stop addressing me as such, you're beginning to get on my nerves." Putting my foot on his head, I began to press, using my shadows as a weight to increase the force, "Got it, numb nuts?"

A flurry of cries which all gave a message of submissive acceptance were my reward, so I let loose from his head and made my way to the window for a discreet escape. Opening the window, I put one foot over and straddled the edge, ready to jump out, but not before being interupted once more by the boy, "S-so if your name i-isn't Yuri, t-then… what is it…?"

Not even looking back out of annoyance, I gave him a curt response, "I have no name, nor do I need one. So, just go the fuck to sleep." and quickly dropped down into the front courtyard, where a small limo was parked, with a man in a tuxedo standing next to it. As I walked the voices came back, they loudly inquired why I allowed the boy to live, but again, I quickly silenced them, telling them that I had no time for their bullshit, but one voice was still there, this one much softer.

' _ _Big sis, I'm sorry for making you angry...'__ her voice was soft and melodious, and all around beautiful. This was Yuri, the mental embodiment of my childlike nature. And much like a child, she instantly assumed that my anger was directed towards her.

" _ _You didn't upset me Yuri, your jealous and obnoxious sister did."__ I said back to her in a kind motherly tone, as I arrived at my ride.

"Hello there, M' Lady, are you finished with your mission?"

He asked as he opened the door to the limo, and my response was a curt nod, "Yes, yes. Of course, now I expect to back at the base in record time, Maxwell."

I informed him of my expectations, but gave him no time to respond, as I shut the door. Allowing myself to get back to my conversation with Yuri, who gave a giddy noise as I returned to her, _'_ _ _Yay! Thanks Big Sis, you're the bestest in the whole wide world! Like, top tier! But… remember that collar I asked you to put on the Eevee?'__ I gave a mental nod in response, _'_ _ _Well I was planing something in case I needed to cheer you up after everyone gave you a hard time… Check your right pocket.'__

I reached into the pocket on my trench coat, and felt something metallic and cylindrical, and I pulled it out as the limo began to leave the manor. In my hand was a small handle with a red button under a glass cap at the top. "Yuri is this a..."

She quickly cut me off with her usual hyper speech, _'_ _ _Yup, yup, yup! Just press it whenever you're ready, and watch the show! I'm sure it'll be a blast!'__

I let a wicked grin grace my face as I pushed the cap off of the button, and looked towards the manor, giving a few final words to the school as I left, "C'est la vie, fuckers."

As I pressed the button the second floor of the manor let loose an explosion, toppling part of the ceiling in on the second floor, which caused a domino effect, collapsing part of the second floor onto the first, and igniting whatever escaped the wreckage. And as the act of terrorism took place, my sisters went wild in my head, celebrating the show and laughing at the revenge on Kyle.

This almost made all the bullshit I had to deal with during the mission worth it... Almost.

But truly, fireworks were the best way to send someone off.


End file.
